1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a magnetic polymer particle for developing a magnetic latent image, a method of producing the same, a liquid developer for a magnetic latent image, a cartridge, and an image forming device.
2. Related Art
A magnetic printing device capable of printing a required number of copies when a latent image is formed once is known. The magnetic printing device holds a magnetic latent image magnetically formed on a magnetic recording medium (magnetic latent image carrying member), supplies a magnetic toner to the magnetic recording medium in a developing area to develop the magnetic latent image as a toner image, presses a recording medium, such as paper, against the magnetic recording medium in a transfer area to transfer the developed toner image to the recording medium, and conveys the recording medium after transferring to a fixing area for fixing to thereby complete printing. This system is generally referred to as magnetography.
In the above system, the magnetization state in the magnetic recording medium is semipermanently maintained. Therefore, when a latent image is formed once, an extremely large number of copies can be obtained simply by repeating a development and transferring process. Moreover, since it is not necessary to re-record a latent image for obtaining multiple copies, the printing speed can be increased. Furthermore, magnetism is stable against environmental changes (especially temperature changes) as compared with static electricity, and moreover a high-resolution image can be obtained.
In contrast, since a magnetic latent image can be easily formed and deleted magnetically and a printing plate is unnecessary, the cost can be reduced.
As a specific process of the magnetography, for example, a magnetic toner is supplied to a magnetic recording medium by a separately-located supply roller. The supply roller holds a magnetic toner layer on the peripheral surface thereof, brings the magnetic toner layer into contact with a magnetic recording medium, and supplies the magnetic toner to the magnetic latent image of the magnetic recording medium for developing. As an image forming device using the above-mentioned process, there is a so-called dry-type image forming device utilizing a magnetic toner in the form of a powder.